Reunion Of Lover's
by GothicSurferGirl
Summary: My first two part one shot. Please let me know what you think. Part 1 is rated T, part 2 is rated M
1. Part 1: T

**Reunion Of Lovers**

**SurferGirl26: ah jeez here I go. Well this is my first lemon so please give me feed back after reading this. It will probably be in two parts but I don't know yet. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I do own Judai, Jaden's twin sister. Tuski is owned by my best friend Vampire Hinata 112.**

**Judai: JESSE! *cries into a pillow as she lays on her bed facing the wall***

**Reunion of Lovers: Part 1**

Judai sighed softly, laying in her bed in her apartment she shared with Tuski and Alexis. The three women were now student's of the Pro League's with Tuski and Judai's twin brothers, Bastion and Jaden. But the one person she needed the most. The one she couldn't muck up the courage to speak to when they departed. The one who took her heart with. Wasn't there with her.

No one knew how much pain she was going through except her dark side, Yubel. The spirit of the dark princess had been separated from her Jehu far longer than Judai had been from Jesse. Jesse. There she went thinking about him again. She remembered his smiling face, his southern accent, the way his emerald green eyes lit up when he saw her, the softness of his teal hair as she ran her fingers through it as they kissed. Her heart clenched when she thought about it and she faced the wall of her room, fighting her tears.

Yubel sighed as she watched her lighter with sadness and sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through the woman's brown locks that was no longer spiked up like her twins.

In the hall way, Tuski peeked into her friend's bedroom and sighed softly, hating to see Judai suffering the way she was. She quietly shut the door and walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to her boyfriend of three years, Jim 'Crocodile' Cook. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly.

"I wish there was something we could do for her. She is suffering too much and she refuses to eat. She only leaves that room to go to classes and it saddens me to see her like this." Tuski said, looking up at her boyfriend.

The male Yuki had his head down and his elbows resting on his knees before he stood up and walked to his sister's room, Haou right behind him. Jaden knocked on the door and he heard sniffling coming from the other side followed by a shuffling noise and the door opening.

Jaden stared into his sister's puffy brown eyes and instantly pulled her into his arms, hugging her. Judai cried into her brother's chest slightly and her shoulders shook with her sobs.

"We'll figure something out, Juu. Just be patient with us. Maybe you should go visit dad in America. See your old friends and take a break from school for a while." Jaden said, running his fingers through his sister's hair, the woman nodding at her brother's words.

"Jay can you come with me? I don't want to be away from you again like we were before I transferred the duel academy main campus." She said, looking into her brothers identical brown eyes, the man smiling softly to her and nodding.

*****three months later*****

Judai closed her eyes and smiled as she took in the smell of the salty air, standing on the balcony of her bedroom in her Los Angeles home that her father had purchased when they moved to America. Three months ago, her entire group of friends decided that they would accompany the Yuki twins to America to see what it was like.

In the end, they had all ended up staying at their father's mansion he purchased that was located on the beach with its own private beach out back.

Judai opened her soft brown eyes and smiled when she saw Ruby Carbuncle, thinking it was fragment of her imagination. She gently raised her hand and the little mouse, cat like monster closed its ruby eyes as she gently pet it.

"Bii…" it said, purring softly as Judai laughed quietly at the little duel monster and that's when she heard his voice.

"Ruby? Here girl! Did you find her amythst." A southern accented voice Judai knew all too well ask a pink panther, the two standing on her father's private beach.

"Bii!" the small purple monster called and Judai shook her head, wondering if it was an illusion before running back into her bedroom and fixing her hair once the monster had returned to her master.

Judai quickly fixed the bikini she wore beneath her summer dress, removing the dress and pulling on a pair of daisy duke shorts and sandal's, pulling her brown locks into a pony tail. She quickly left her bedroom, the other's having gone out on a tour of the city with her father.

She ran out the backdoor once she made it down stairs and her breath caught in her throat. Just a few feet away from her was the teal haired man that had stolen her heart. The pink cat he was talking to saw the woman and gasped softly, carefully walking over to the brunette. Judai stepped onto the sand and waited patiently, kneeling down to the cat's level. The cat got close to Judai and the two stared at each other for a long time before the cat pounced.

"Amethyst! Don't eat the gi…. Judai!" Jesse started to say but was caught off by the cat calling his long distance girlfriend's name. Jesse stood frozen where he was standing. He hadn't seen Judai since the day he had to return to America when they were at the airport, saying a tearful goodbye to each other, promising to stay in touch. He had wondered why she had stopped calling him for three months and had thought she forgot about him.

"Ju….Judai?" he said softly, the brunette woman behind laughing as she was suddenly surrounded by the Crystal Beast's. She hugged each spirit and had a smile on her face, Ruby laying in her lap.

Judai looked up when she saw Jesse finally faced her and gasped softly. All those pictures they sent each other did nothing for him. She could now see the real Jesse without looking at a picture and tearing up. Ruby climbed off of Judai's lap and she stood up. She slowly walked up to the teal haired male and bit her lip, brown eyes meeting emerald as they stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Judai didn't register the car doors closing, the front opening and closing, her friends laughing, or her brother calling out her name. All she could do was hope that the man in front of her wasn't a figment of her imagination. She gulped softly and slowly reached her had up, running her fingers across his cheek and then into his hair, feeling how soft it was before she smiled and leaped into the man's arms.

Jesse held Judai close to him, breathing in her scent as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck. He set her back down on her feet and took her face in his hands. Their eyes met before he leaned in and firmly pressed his lips against hers. He pulled her close to him by the waist and kissed her with everything he had in him.

The two slowly broke away from the kiss but didn't pull away from the embrace, Judai resting her head on his chest as Jesse rested his chin on top of her head.

"I missed you so much, Jesse. I hated being apart. I couldn't do anything but go to class and even then I was zombie." Judai admitted, sniffling.

"Please be real. Don't let this be some cruel dream where I wake up and I am alone again." Jesse said, kissing the top of her head gently.

Judai lifted her head up and caught his lips in a searing kiss, the two unaware of their audience on the back porch. Mr. Yuki smiled softly and ushered everyone back out to the car, saying he would treat them to lunch at a restaurant a few hours away. Judai smiled and Jesse chuckled, picking her up and spinning her around. He set her back down and Judai took his hand, leading him into her house and up the stairs into her bedroom.

Jesse smiled at her as she closed her balcony doors and locked them, closing the blinds. He shut her bedroom door and locked it before he met her half way in the center of her room and kissed her deeply and passionately, picking her up bridal style without breaking the kiss and carrying her to the large bed she had.

He slowly laid her down onto it and he laid over her, keeping his weight off of her as they kissed non stop. They slowly broke the kiss and panted softly, smiling happily at each other.

"Jesse. Make love to me." Judai whispered against his lips, running her fingers through his hair.

"Judai are you sure?" Jesse asked, searching her chocolate pools for any sign of hesitance but found none.

Judai nodded and Jesse smiled lovingly, kissing her deeply once more, reaching behind her back and undoing the strings of her bikini top and removing it all together.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion of Lover's: Part 2**

**Previously:**

**Jesse smiled at her as she closed her balcony doors and locked them, closing the blinds. He shut her bedroom door and locked it before he met her half way in the center of her room and kissed her deeply and passionately, picking her up bridal style without breaking the kiss and carrying her to the large bed she had.**

**He slowly laid her down onto it and he laid over her, keeping his weight off of her as they kissed non stop. They slowly broke the kiss and panted softly, smiling happily at each other.**

**"Jesse. Make love to me." Judai whispered against his lips, running her fingers through his hair.**

**"Judai are you sure?" Jesse asked, searching her chocolate pools for any sign of hesitance but found none.**

**Judai nodded and Jesse smiled lovingly, kissing her deeply once more, reaching behind her back and undoing the strings of her bikini top and removing it all together.**

**Now…**

After removing her bikini top, Jesse smiled softly down at the brunette woman beneath him, Judai quickly covered her bare breast's from his view and gently removed her arms, shaking his head.

"Don't hide your beauty, Judai. Your absolutely perfect." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers and gently fondled her right breast, trailing his lips across her jaw line and down her neck to her collarbone. He gently sucked on her collarbone, biting lightly. He pulled away from her collarbone and stared at the reddening mark he left, knowing it would bruise in the morning. He gently kissed it and the made his way down to her breasts, flicking his tongue out on the rose colored bud of her left breast, Judai moaning softly and closing her eyes.

Jesse smirked and took the nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it, causing Judai to tangle her fingers into his hair as she arched into his mouth. He kept sucking gently on the nipple in his mouth until it got hard, switching to her other breast as he hands gently went to her hips.

Judai breathed slightly heavy as he stopped teasing her nipple and kissed her lips gently, unbuttoning her shorts before unzipping them. He slowly pulled them down her legs and off, tossing them to the floor. She raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled softly, removing his shirt before kissing her again.

Judai ran her hands up his chest, feeling his taught muscle's flex beneath her touch and making him moan softly. She reached down and gently cupped his erection through his swim trucks, Jesse groaning in pleasure. He slipped his hand into her bikini bottoms and ran a finger over her slit, feeling how wet she was for him.

She moaned softly when he gently slipped a finger into her pussy and began to gently finger her before removing his hand as she removed his swim trunks. He pulled her bikini bottoms off and they looked at each other as he laced their fingers together and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Judai. Are you still a virgin?" he asked quietly, knowing it would hurt her if she was.

"Yes. Jesse I am. I know it will hurt but I want this. I want to feel complete with you." She said, a blush forming on her pale cheeks.

Jesse nodded and kissed her gently, slowly pushing his cock into her wet pussy. Judai closed her eyes tightly and he quickly thrusted in, breaking through her hymen. He remained still and kissed her cheek. He breathed heavily and couldn't believe how tight she felt around his cock.

Judai arched her back slightly and moaned once she started to feel pleasure, squeezing her legs and silently telling him to move. Jesse nodded and pulled out half way before thrusting back in, the two moaning in pleasure with one another. Jesse kept thrusting slowly and gently for Judai, kissing her gently as they made love for the first time in their relationship. He could feel himself getting ready to release and panted softly, going faster.

"Ugh…. Jesse…. Baby I'm gonna…" Judai started to say before moaning as she arched into him and moaned his name loudly, cumming for the first time in her entire life, Jesse cumming shortly after her. The two lover's panted softly and stared into each other's eyes. Jesse gently kissed Judai and she kissed back, closing her eyes. Jesse slowly pulled out of her and laid down beside her, pulling the covers over them as Judai rested her head on his chest. Jesse wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his side as she hummed softly, kissing his chest above his heart.

"I love you, Jesse. You're my whole world." Judai whispered, looking up at him with a loving smile.

"I love you too, Judai. You're my everything." Jesse whispered back before gently kissing her on the lips. The two cuddled close together and fell asleep holding each other, smiling in their sleep.

**SurferGirk26: Ah jeez I cannot believe that went straight from my head onto here. I am so blushing right now it isn't even funny. Well tell me what you think guys!**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTICE

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
>I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as WattpadFanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
>:  www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
>:  www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
>:  www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
>-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!<p>

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
>shadowwriter329<br>InuYoiushi  
>Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam<br>g1rldraco7


End file.
